


Simple Gifts

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing warmth and hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> The takes place during the TNG episode "Ensign Ro" following the visit of Picard and Ro Laren to the Bajoran refugee camp on Valo II. The narrator is an unnamed female Bajoran on Valo II. (Written 08/2010)

 

She was so pretty, the way she carried herself so confidently, her head high… the Bajoran who visited our camp today. 

I watched the children running to greet these strangers who arrived in a light-shimmer. And breathed a sigh of relief that they were _not_ Cardassians. 

The Bajoran woman seemed to be showing them around… but then she stopped suddenly and pulled off her red uniform jacket. And stooped down to wrap it around my little sister’s bare shoulders. 

I love her for that kindness. And want to be like her one day. Proud and strong and free.

One day....

 


End file.
